1. Field
The embodiments relate to lighting sources, and in particular to lighting sources for handles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Utility bags are used for carrying tools, supplies and accessories for professionals as well as non-professionals. Utility bags may be used in the day time or at night. A person using a utility bag at night typically requires the use of a light source, such as a flashlight or lamp.
Using a lamp is sometimes inappropriate due to the working area. Carrying the extra weight of a flashlight or use of a flashlight may be inconvenient, especially when a person carrying a tool or utility bag has their hands full.